The present invention relates to an apparatus for drying fabrics and in particular clothes.
There are in the prior art clothes dryers which operate by tumbling the clothes in an enclosed drum while raising the temperature sufficiently to cause evaporation of moisture from the clothes. There also have been attempts to evacuate a closed compartment in which the wet clothes are placed thereby expediting the removal of moisture from the wet clothes and other cloth materials. By reducing the pressure within the compartment the moisture can be removed from the clothes at a lower temperature.
There have been other attempts to enhance the performance of a clothes dryer by placing a radiant heat element adjacent the clothes compartment to raise the temperature of the clothes drying compartment and thereby additionally quicken the drying process.